La vie de tous les jours
by Aiyushan
Summary: Recueille d'OS sans lien entre eux!
1. Une course insensée

**Auteur:** Bah... Etant la seul personne présente dans la piéce et a part si mon autre moi ai pris le relais ... C'est moi!

**Disclamer:** Ils ne n'appartiennent pas sauf un qui ne fait que de bref apparition!

Note: Desoler s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe... Et aussi si il y a une ressemblance quelqu'une avec une autre Fanfiction.

* * *

Une course insensé

Allen courrait, depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

"Mais, pourquoi moi?" pensa-t-il.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, quand soudain venant de nulle part surgit... Un komulin, le 75eme du nom, chevaucher par un Intendant, ma fois, très énerver. Tous ca a cause d'un mal entendu.

_Flash-back_

Komui écoutait a la porte du salon, pièce ou se trouver tous les exorcistes et quelques trouveurs, mais surtout, Leenale. Allen avait l'air de fortement déprimés en regardant la photo qu'il tenait entre ces mains. Lavi , qui jetait de nombreux coups d'œil vers Leenale, et Krory regardaient par dessus ses épaules.

_Lavi:_ Il la couve vraiment, comment elle fais pour avoir un petit ami?

_Krory:_ Bah, elle en a pas!

_Fin Flash-back_

C'est a ce moment-la que Komui, non remarquer jusqu'à présent, avait appelait Komulin 75, et pourchassait Allen. Et il allait enfin l'attraper, lui qui tenais la photo dans ces mains.

_Allen:_Mais pourquoi on me poursuis?

_Komui: _Tu me vole mon rôle, normalement c'est moi qui fait un sister complexe.

A ces mots, il pleura son Komulin, 75eme du nom, qui venait de se faire réduire en cubes d'un cm2 par Leenale et la sœur d'Allen, qui visiblement ne supportaient plus leurs frères.

* * *

Alors? Je précise qu'il n'y aura aucun lien entre les Os et si il devait en avoir je vous préviendrais!

Ai: Bof, bof... c'est pas top!

Yu: Tu dit ca mais c'est pas toi qui l'a écrite!

Ai: Review Please?


	2. Une discution qui ne rime a rien!

**Disclamer**: Bah comme premièrement ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Allana!

**Note:** On ne peut les poster régulièrement car on les écrit quand on a une idée!

* * *

Une conversation qui ne rime a rien!

_Lavi:_ Non ,non et non!

_Komui:_S'il te plait...

_Allen, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres:_ On n'a pas vraiment le choix! La dernière fois c'était moi maintenant, c'est a ton tour!

_Lavi, pense:_Pourquoi moi c'est vrai, Leenale et Allana sont ici!

Pendant que Lavi réfléchi, il ne remarque pas les messes basse entre Allen et Komui...

_Komui:_C'est décidé c'est toi!

_Lavi,grommelle un peu:_ Bon d'accord, mais le prochaine fois c'est Kanda!...

L'interpeller se retourna,

Kanda:Tchh. Puis sortit...

Quelque minutes plus tard un Lavi travesti en fille, et Kanda partent en mission, sous l'œil interrogateur des filles...

Komui soupire...

_Flash-back_

Allen se trouve dans le bureau de Komui, un paquet de photos de Leenale a la main et fait du chantage ...

_Komui:_Comment, tu veux que l'un des deux se travestisse en fille pour que ta sœur ne parte pas en mission avec c'est deux la?

_Allen: _Réfléchissait bien Superviseur, si vous le faite, Leenale reste ici aussi, et les photos vous reviennes!

_Komui,pense:_Es vraiment du chantage?

_Fin Flash-back_

_

* * *

Ai:_Alors c'est comment?

_Yu:_ Bof pas trop mal...

_Ai:_ Tu remette sa? T'es pathétique Yu, Review's please?


	3. Un séjour a l'infirmerie, ma fois,

**Disclamer: **Comme pour les deux chapitres précédent, on aurais voulus qu'ils nous appartiennent, mais n'y eux (sauf Allana et peut-être un nouveau), n'y l'univers ne son notre propriété, en plus nous partageons les idées,alors ...

**Note:** Oui, je tient a te remercier Rose-Eliade pour tes reviews, Hontoni Arigato

**Note 2:** Sauf changement Yu a décidé qu'un nouveau personnage entrerais en scène plus tard, elle ne précise pas quand désoler!

* * *

Un séjour a l'infirmerie, ma fois, meurtrier!

_(Raconter par Kanda)_

Cela fais 3 semaines que je suis cloîtrer ici, et j'ai une envie de meurtre insoutenable. Et dire que j'en ai encore pour 2 mois tout au plus. Et en plus cet idiot de lapin passe son temps a venir me voir, et moyashi c'est pas mieux, mais lui au moins il fait attention à pas trop déranger.

Enfin, le calme reviens c'est la nuit.

Je me réveille entouré de cris, j'entends que le lapin aussi appelé Lavi, va devoir passé un séjour avec moi a l'infirmerie, et… Merde, le lapin avec moi?, je vais mourir. Mais au fond si c'est vrais, c'est que moyashi a fait du bon travail.

_Flash-back_

Tard après que le calme soit arrivé sur infirmerie, un moyashi entre dans la pièce et s'approche de mon lit. Il s'apprête a me dire quelque chose quand un lapin surexcité entre a son tour, et en nous voyant, sors en gueulent quelque chose. J'observe moyashi qui se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, puis me dit: "n'es pas d'inquiétude(1), je m'occupe de lui" puis sorti a son tour.

_Fin Flash-back

* * *

_

Yu: Alors, alors?

Ai: Je ne ferais aucun commentaires car sinon nos rares lecteurs vont pensé que c'est ma faute si t'écris des truc comme "ça"!

Yu: Oui, bon Le (1) normalement c'était pas ca mais bon le correcteur était contre moi,j'y peut rien! Attendaient une minutes... (_Par s'engueuler avec son hôte! Sur le sujet d"un quota de mot explosé!)  
_

Moyashi et Kanda(_qui s'incruste)_: Bon vu se qu'elles nous on fait faire, reviews please?


End file.
